A Picnic By The Fire
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Something is bothering Harry, so Charlie finds a way to ask him what's wrong. Slash, nothing Graphic.


_Written for Starry Reason :D I hope you enjoy it. _

**_A Picnic By The Fire _**

"Charlie! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

Harry was stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, fastening his shirt and wondering what else he could attempt to make his hair behave. Every rime they visited the Weasley home, Molly would tell him off for his messy hair.

Of course, she would tell Bill off for his long hair, Charlie off for wearing jeans, The twins off most of the night, Percy off for not having fun, Ron off for swearing and well, Ginny never got told off. Must be the advantage of being the only girl and being the youngest.

Charlie walked into the bedroom, looking a little confused.

"Uh, Harry? What are we going to be late for?"

"We have to be at the Burrow in, like," Harry paused to check his watch. "Fifteen minutes, and you haven't even started to get ready. Molly will go absolutely spare if we're late._ Again._"

"I guess you were only pretending to listen last night when I told you that mum postponed the family get together until next weekend then, huh?" Charlie replied with a small smile, standing behind Harry and putting his strong arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Oh. Uh, has she? I guess I must have spaced out a little, sorry," Harry smiled in the mirror at his husband, wrinkling his nose a little.

"You've been doing that an awful lot lately. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Err, no, nothing. So what are we doing instead?"

Charlie raised his eyebrow slightly at Harry for a moment, before sighing. He was sure Harry would tell him whatever was bothering him when he wanted to.

"Get changed into something a little more comfortable, and join me in the living room."

With a kiss to Harry's neck, Charlie left the room, not seeing Harry's downcast look, nor the way he chewed his lip. A sure fire way to know Harry was upset about something.

xxxx

Dressed in loose bottoms and one of Charlie's tshirts, Harry padded barefoot through their cottage, gasping when he saw what Charlie had done in the living room. The fire was crackling merrily, a large blanket laid out on the floor, full of Harry's favorite foods. Charlie was sat on the blanket, leaning lazily against a chair as he waited for Harry.

Harry took a seat beside him, kissing him gently.

"What's all this for?"

"I heard you telling Luna you missed Picnic's by the lake in the summer, so I thought we could have a picnic here instead. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. Thank you," Harry replied, leaning across the blanket to snag a piece of treacle tart from a plate.

"So, are you going to tell me what has been bothering that handsome head of your's for the last few weeks?" Charlie asked, pulling Harry into his side.

"It's nothing really."

"Harry...please tell me. I might be able to help you."

"I guess, it's just what with Hermione being pregnant, and Ginny's just had baby Luca, I well, I uh. I did some research into adoption, and we're perfect for it, because we're financially secure and have been married for three years, and I would never do anything you don't want to do, and I don't want to pressure you into anything but I think we could be great parent's and -"

"Harry, breathe. Why didn't you come to me about this sooner? I think it's a great idea."

"Really?"

Charlie smiled at the hopeful look on Harry's face.

"Really, really. So I take it you know what we have to do to go about adopting then?"

Harry grinned and kissed Charlie again. He really loved Charlie.

**xxxx**

_Eight Years Later _

**xxxx**

Harry bustled about in the kitchen, readying plates full of food, a jug of pumpkin juice, and other special treats. Charlie was laying the blanket in the living room, and lighting the fire. Levitating the plates, Harry walked into the living room and carefully put the plates down on the blanket.

"Where's Lily and James?" Harry asked Charlie. He was saved from answering from the sounds of the two children running down the stair's, sliding to a halt in front of Harry.

Identical grins appeared on their faces, as they saw the layout.

"Yay, Picnic Night," they cheered together. Both of them loved the now yearly tradition. As the family of four took their seats, James looked askance at Charlie.

"Daddy, I thought Uncle Bill floo'ed yesterday to tell you that Grandma Molly had changed the family get together to tonight?"

"Dammit!"

Charlie jumped up, moving towards the fireplace to floo the burrow to try and explain why they were late, but he was to late.

Molly Weasley's face appeared in the fire, looking angry. Her face softened a little when she saw the family on the blanket.

"Charlie, did Bill not floo you yesterday to explain that I had moved the family night?" she asked.

"Yeah, he did. Sorry mum, I completely forgot. Give us twenty minutes and we'll be there."

Sending the kids to get changed, Harry took hold of Charlies hand, pulling him into a hug.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, unused to Charlie being the spacey one in their relationship.

"There's nothing wrong. I...Uh, how would you feel about adopting again?"

"I think it's a great idea, we'll go to the agency after Christmas. Come on, we better go and get changed."

**xxxx**

_One Year Later_

**xxxx**

Harry smiled to himself as he tided the mostly empty plates away, levitating them to the kitchen. The kids were in bed, and Charlie was lay on the sofa, fast asleep with baby Amelie in his arms.

Another picnic by the fire was done, and this time it was uninterrupted. As he looked at Charlie and Amelie, a tear of happiness fell to his cheek.

His family was complete.

**Also written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for prompt #19 Pumpkin Juice. **


End file.
